


Bubbles

by spaceyho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyho/pseuds/spaceyho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, Gabriel surprises Sam with a relaxing bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation with [ Likhoradka ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likhoradka) about the best kinds of smut and then this happened... I regret nothing.

The hotel was not anything like the ones that Sam was used to. It was nothing like the cheap, skeezy places he and Dean usually stayed at and at first he wasn't even sure he was at the right place, but the hotel and room number on the slip of paper in his hand were very specific. He tried the key card he had been given with it and was almost surprised with it turned green. Cautiously, he opened the door, looking around. There was one large bed with bedding that matched the blue and white-gold décor of the whole room. It was all so.. nice. It worried Sam. It didn't help that he had just finished a hunt with Dean and he was still sort of pumped full of adrenaline. And dirt. He really needed a shower. 

The room appeared empty but he called out anyway, “Hello?” He thought he knew who had left the note and key – hence why he was even there – but just in case it wasn't who he thought, he was ready for a fight. He really hoped it was who he thought it was.

“I'm in here Sammy!” 

Sam breathed out a sight of relief through a smile when Gabriel's familiar voice echoed from another room. Bathroom, presumably. Sam headed in that direction and pushed the door open. His smile spread at the sight before him. All the lights were off, dozens of lit candles littered every possible surface and the room smelled vaguely of lilac. Small bits of the flower that were sprinkled from the door to the large tub in the centre of the room explained why. Soft music was playing some where, smooth jazz or something like that. Sam smiled at the tub. It was big enough for four at least and had brass claw feet that made him chuckle softly and grin wider. But what made him grin the widest was what was in the tub.

The archangel sat with an extremely satisfied smirk on his face. His arms were resting on the edge of the tub and he looked up at Sam and winked, “What took you so long?”

Sam snorted and shook his head, “What's all this?”

“I heard you had a rough day. Figured you could use some relaxation.”

“Did Dean call you again?” Gabriel's silence answered Sam's question more than an actual answer from Gabriel would have, “Whatever. Thanks anyways,” he smiled again, eyes travelling appreciatively over what of Gabriel's frame wasn't hidden by bubbles.

“You just gonna stand there and gape, or are you gonna join me?” The smug tone of Gabriel's question almost made Sam want to turn around and leave just to see what the angel would do, but he was far too tempting, so he rolled his eyes and began to strip, discarding his clothes in the corner of the room. Once fully unclothed, he stepped into the tub, an appreciative sigh leaving his lips at the hot temperature of the water. He barely had both of his feet in the tub when Gabriel reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him down on top of him. Water splashed out of the tub and Sam yelped but he settled on top of the archangel quickly enough, leaning down to give him a quick kiss which turned into two and then three and then he was nipping at Gabriel's lips and their tongues met and oh god this was just was Sam needed after today. 

“I missed you,” Gabriel panted out against Sam's mouth when he had the chance to breath.

“I saw you yesterday.”

“So?”

Sam could hardly argue with that so he simply went back to kissing Gabriel happily until he couldn't breath and all he could think about were his lips and hands that were now on his ass and just everything about him. There were bubbles in his hair and everything smelled like lilacs and it was perfection.

Gabriel pulled back then and Sam frowned, “What?”

“Just.. you. You're pretty freaking awesome, you know?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, “Stop talking,” he muttered then captured the angel's lips again with no resistance. As they kissed, it was like Gabriel's hands were everywhere at once; they were in Sam's hair, then at his ass then on his shoulders and Sam was moaning into Gabriel's mouth with every touch. They slowed then, single kisses and Sam kissed Gabriel's chin and his nose then his forehead and then they just sat there for a while, in a sort of half-underwater hug, just looking at each other, memorizing the other's face as if they would never see each other again, and listening to the low smooth jazz that continued to pervade about the room.

Then Sam's lips were on Gabriel's neck. It was slow and tantalizing the way his tongue and lips moved against the angel's skin and Gabriel's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a low moan, lips slightly parted. Sam's mouth travelled up his neck to his jaw, leaving sucking kisses in his wake and Gabriel lifted his hips up, pressing them against Sam's and then it was Sam's turn to moan, and it was like he could feel Gabriel smirking. Sam gave Gabriel's jaw a small nip, then pressed his hips down against Gabriel, extremely satisfied when a low guttural moan left the angel's mouth. 

“You're a sneaky bastard,” Gabriel muttered and Sam simply responded by rolling his hips again, a little rougher this time and Gabriel's gasp turned into a groan, and Sam decided he might as well live up to Gabriel calling him a sneaky bastard and his hand found the angel's cock, long fingers wrapping around it and giving it a gentle squeeze. Gabriel's hands, that were in Sam's hair, went tight and he let out a strained groan, “Fuck, Sammy,” he was gasping and now it was Sam's turn to smirk.

“That what you want..?” Sam's voice was low and breathy and he slowly circled his thumb over the sensitive head.

“Of course it's.. what I fucking.. want!” Gabriel opened the eyes that he didn't remember closing to glare up at the smirking Winchester, “When do I.. not?”

Sam chuckled, beginning to move his hand up and down the shaft, “Good point,” he muttered, leaning down to kiss Gabriel who moaned loudly against his mouth. Sam's hand moved from Gabriel's cock then, earning him a rather pathetic whimper from the angel beneath him, but he soon silenced when he felt Sam's finger at his entrance. After some mostly non-verbal coaxing from Gabriel, Sam pushed the long finger in slowly, pumping it in and out at the most excruciatingly slow pace he could before adding a second, then a third, stretching Gabriel until his moans were so loud, Sam was sure the entire floor could hear him. When he removed them he was granted a small whimper from Gabriel and he smirked and kissed him again, “You ready?” he whispered and Gabriel groaned.

“Nng, will you just fuck me already?”

Sam chuckled, lining himself up, “You always did have such a way with words,” he muttered as he pushed in and Gabriel's eyes flicked closed again and another moan was pulled from his throat. Sam pushed all the way in and then it was his turn to close his eyes. He bit his lip, savouring the feeling before he could feel Gabriel growing impatient beneath him and he began to move. He chose a slow pace and stuck with it, rocking his hips in time with Gabriel's moans and he ducked his head to suck at that one spot on the angel's neck again.  
Water sloshed around them, spilling out over the edge of the tub, but neither could bring themselves to care. The bubbles were almost gone now, and everything still smelled like lilacs.

“Mm c'mon Sammy. Can't you... go a little... faster?” Gabriel's voice was strained and his nails were digging into Sam's back.

Sam shook his head, “Not a chance,” he muttered against Gabriel's skin, then gave his neck a small nip, pulling back slightly to admire the lovely red spot that was forming, then diving right back in with his lips and tongue. Gabriel groaned, half in frustration at Sam's lack of cooperation and half because fuck – that tongue!

Sam rolled his hips, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Gabriel who let out a sharp gasp, nails digging deeper and Sam sucked in a breath and reached a hand between them to take a hold of Gabriel's cock. The archangel's back arched and more water sloshed out of the tub. The music was still playing, but it was barely heard over the water and the utterly obscene noises coming from Gabriel. His eyes were closed again and a steady stream of moans left his lips with every thrust of Sam's hips and every pump of his hand. Sam urged him on as he felt Gabriel closing in on his climax until the archangel's whole body tensed and Sam bit down extra hard on his neck. Gabriel's mouth went slack, a silent moan caught in his throat and eyes squeezed tight as he came. Sam groaned loudly against Gabriel's neck when he felt the angel clench around him and his orgasm followed shortly, going stock still it washed over him, and he let out a choked cry of the angel's name.

Everything was perfection. Sam lay beside Gabriel in the tub with the angel on his side, sort of half lying on Sam, both still panting hard, and slightly dazed in the aftermath of their orgasms.

“We should do that.. more often,” Sam breathed out, kissing the top of Gabriel's head, who chuckled and nodded his agreement.

They were both silent for a moment, just enjoying the water and each other and the music that continued to play, then after a few minutes, a thought hit Sam, “Gabe?”

“Hmm?” the angel sounded half asleep and he probably was.

“How is the water still hot?”

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam's chest, “Angel, remember?”


End file.
